Love Game
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: In an attempt to make Asano jealous, Ren blackmails Nagisa into going out with him. But what he didn't realize was that Karma likes Nagisa, and now he's out to get revenge against Ren for taking Nagisa from him.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in a normal school were there isn't an assassination classroom.**

* * *

"I was enamored with your rare beauty from the moment I first saw you! your eyes are as pure and as captivating as the sky, and your hair is as silky and as soft as er-.. silk." Ren proclaimed, as he thrust out his hand, giving Nagisa (who was standing in front of him) a bouquet of flowers. "So please, go out with me!"

Nagisa stared at the poet silently thinking _what the fuck? have we ever spoke before? I didn't know he was into guys_. But being the nice kid he was, he just gave Ren a smile and said. "Sorry, I'll have to decline, I'm not looking for a relationship a the moment." _Especially not with you._

"Please! It'll only be for a week or so!" Ren begged.

"Why are you asking me out if you want to end it so quickly!?" Nagisa cried. He knew this guy was eccentric but this was just insane. When Ren had asked to speak to him behind the school this was not what Nagisa had imagined. Ren ran a hand through his stupid half-shaven half-long and spiky hair in a way that was probably suppose to look attractive.

"Okay Nagisa, I didn't want to have to do this but- " Ren sighed. "I know it was you who pulled that prank and left a snake in coach Takaoka's locker that made him wet himself in fear. And I have proof."

"Are you.. blackmailing me into going out with you?" Nagisa shouted, appalled. Ren had clearly been hanging around with his best friend Asano too much, Nagisa was sure the poet never used to be this evil. Why was he even doing this?

"What's it going to be? A week or so worth of Ren or months of detention!" The Poet laughed.

* * *

Karma stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed as Nagisa walked to school, hand in hand with Ren Sakakibara, the school play-boy. What was his friend thinking becoming another one of Ren's playthings? He watched from the window as the two of them walked together down the path. He felt a dark feeling of jealousy stir in the pit of his stomach.

Nagisa was suppose to be _his._

Ren was clearly just using Nagisa to make the person he _really_ liked jealous. Well, Karma thought, as he glared at Ren. Two can play at that game

* * *

 **Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Also in this fic, homosexuality is kind of a non-issue and isn't as big of a deal as it is in most schools. Review for more**

* * *

"So, I knew you were into guys, but Ren Sakakibara, really?" Karma says, leaning over Nagisa's chair and whispering into his ear making the smaller boy shiver.

"W-Well, you know- he asked me out and I thought I might as well take a chance." The Blunette said, he couldn't tell Karma about the blackmailing, he knew how the red head would react and he didn't want him to get suspended for fighting again. He had to say the next part lying through his teeth though. "Ren is actually really nice. I.. kind of like him."

God, it was almost physically painful for Nagisa to say such a blatant lie. Not only was he a blackmailer, Ren was incredibly pretentious and annoying. The Bluenette didn't notice Karma's expression growing darker.

 _I'm going to make that poet bastard suffer for manipulating Nagisa's feelings like this! I swear if he breaks his heart._

"You know he's a playboy, right?" Karma said, making his voice seem jokey and hiding his dark feelings of anger.

"Just taking a chance." Nagisa repeated, with a forced smile. He hated lying to Karma like this, but it was for his own good. He wasn't sure why Ren wanted him, but he was sure that he would be free from being his little puppet in a week or so.

At that moment, Ren walked into the classroom. "Nagisa~" he said in a sing-song voice that made both Nagisa and Karma irritated. He pulled Nagisa into a flowery hug and then took his hand.

"Come on, I want to introduce you properly to my friends! And you look gorgeous today~"

"S-sure, Ren-san." Nagisa said, his face heating up from all the attention he was getting, the whole class was staring at them. "Catch you later Karma."

Karma watched them go, his eyes filling with envy- He hated watching that playboy put his hands all over Nagisa, watching them walk out hand in hand with Nagisa blushing so cutely for Ren and not him stirred up feelings of jealousy and possessiveness.

It took all of Karma's will-power not to run over and pick Nagisa up and run off with him. But no, he had to be smart with this and get Ren back properly. What could he do? Put hair removal cream in his shampoo? a wasps nest in his school bag?

Suddenly he got an idea. Karma was going to make Ren feel exactly how Karma feels now.

* * *

"This is my new beau, Nagisa Shiota," Ren says, as he walks over to his four friends hand in hand with Nagisa (who was feeling incredibly shy about being introduced to Ren's friends; The four of them, including Ren had the five highest scores in all the exams, and were kind of a big deal, especially Gakushu Asano, the number one student and unofficial leader of the school, son of the mysterious board chairman).

Nagisa almost felt like he was meeting some kind of celebrity. A really scary celebrity. Asano looked up from his work and gave a perfect smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gakushu Asano." He said, and then turned back to his work. The rest of the big five mumbled greetings as well, except for Koyama who didn't like new people, he just kind of grunted.

Ren frowned, Asano didn't seem jealous at all- He thought if he started going out with a boy instead of a girl like usual then the student council president might be more bothered, but nope, nada. He was just as composed as ever. Asano was probably used to Ren introducing new people, if the poet wanted a reaction, he'd have to up his game.

Suddenly, the brunet took Nagisa's waist in one hand, and his chin in the other (he was really petite) and gazed into his eyes. The Blunet squeaked and spluttered.

"eh-?"

"Your eyes are like a clear blue lake, I could so easily drown in them, they are as captivating as the moment we first became an item." Ren said, holding Nagisa closer.

"You mean yesterday?" Nagisa said, sounding unimpressed and uncomfortable. Everyone in the A classroom was looking at them now, some of the girls were even blushing, looking over longingly. _This isn't romantic! This is awkward! I feel like I am being displayed like some sort of trophy. Why me?_

"Ah, our love has been so brief like a flash of light! So warm and light compared to the dark eternity I've spent away from you." Ren simpered, his hazel eyes seemed to be grinning. He looked to the side to see if Asano showed any signs of jealousy.

He wasn't even looking! Was the school itinerary really more important to him than matters of the heart?

"Um, Ren, class is starting soon." Nagisa coughed. Ren had suddenly stopped speaking and moving and was looking at something intently over Nagisa's shoulder (Asano) leaving the blunet trapped in his embrace.

 _If I need his attention I'm gonna have to go one step further._ Ren thought. _A kiss should do it_

He tilted Nagisa's face up, and leaned in closer and closer. The blunet's eye's widened.

"Ren, what are you?-"

They were exactly 2mm's away from a kiss when suddenly, Karma was in the classroom, he planted a foot firmly in Ren's back sending him to the ground.

"Sorry about that!" Karma said brightly (But there was possessiveness behind his smile). "Didn't see you there!"

Nagisa resisted the urge to laugh, he didn't want to be mean but he was glad Karma had intervened, Ren was going waay to far.

"Akabane, if your here just to cause trouble, then I suggest you leave, your classroom is down the corridor." Asano said, sounding annoyed just at the presence of Karma, he crouched down and offered a hand to Ren to help him stand up. The Brunet took it gratefully, blushing just slightly.

"Trouble? when have I ever done that?" Karma aka the biggest trouble-maker the world has ever known asked with a big smile. "Actually, I came here to talk to you, Asano. Outside."

The classroom was suddenly thick with tension. Asano and Karma were the two biggest rivals in the school, since they were probably the smartest as well as the most physically capable. Sure, Karma was ranked sixth in the school and Asano was number one, but that was only because Karma didn't study. If Asano was ever really annoying him, Karma would always study for the next test and get #1 (sometimes a draw, sometimes an outright win), just to show the blond that there was always somebody just as good or better than him.

"Fine. But this better not be a waste of my time."

* * *

The two rivals stood outside the classroom on the corridor with nobody around.

"So, what did you want?" Asano asked, putting his hands on his hips and staring Karma down. Karma just gave him an innocent smile that hid a billion bad intentions.

"Go out with me." Karma said, casually.

"We already are outside the classroom, Akabane, and I'm not going off school grounds, if that's what you mean. You wont get me in trouble for skipping." Asano said huffily. Karma actually face-palmed.

"I thought you were suppose to be clever." The red head said with an eye-roll. He took a step forward. "I'm asking you out, as in, I want you to be my boyfriend, my partner, whatever stupid name you want to call it."

Asano stared at him silently as if he had just said the dumbest thing ever. After a few long seconds he went to walk back into the classroom. "I thought I told you not to waste my time." He said. Karma grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought you mightn't be so eager." Karma said, he pulled out his phone, and showed Asano the picture that was on the screen. His amethyst eyes widened in shock. "Would this change your mind?"

"How do you have that? delete it at once!" The Blond demanded, lunging for the phone. Karma just laughed, and dodged out the way.

"Even if I delete this, I have back-ups. Obviously. More than you could ever find." Karma taunts, holding the camera away, and pushing a livid Asano back with his arm. "I wonder what would happen if I sent it to everyone in your class. Or maybe the teachers. I wonder what your father would do if he saw it."

Karma was expecting it when Asano went to punch him. Karma dodged it easily.

"You bastard!" The blond hissed, which just made Karma laugh more.

"So will you reconsider? going out with me, I mean." The red-head said his Amber eyes triumphant.

"Your blackmailing me into going out with you!?" Asano said, Karma shrugged.

"You catch on fast." He commented. This was too funny. He sort of wished he could film it.

"But why? We _hate_ eachother." The Blond said, angrily. Karma thought of Ren, using Nagisa in a pathetic attempt to make Asano jealous.

"If you weren't so dense it'd be easy to work out." Karma said, already walking off towards his own classroom.

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"We have a deal, right? To everyone in this school we'll be an official couple. Kay, _sweetheart_?" The red head said.

"Fine." Asano said in defeat. He didn't sound pleased AT ALL. Why was Karma doing this? to mess with him? it was pretty far even for that guy.

Once he had turned away from Asano and was walking back to class, Karma's amber eyes darkened.

 _Okay, Ren, time for a taste of your own medicine. Lets see how you like it when somebody takes the person you like. You wont be able to hide your jealousy, and then Nagisa will see you for the manipulative bastard you really are!_

* * *

 **So what is in the picture that Karma is using to blackmail Asano!?**

 **So this plot is basically a bad rom-com were people use stupid tactics to make people jealous. I just want to clarify everyone's feelings in this;**

 **Ren see's Nagisa as somebody easy to use.**

 **Nagisa see's Ren as an annoyance.**

 **Karma knows Ren is using Nagisa, but he thinks that Nagisa has some real feelings for Ren (He doesn't know Nagisa's being blackmailed) and that's part of the reason he is so mad.**

 **Karma and Asano are rivals.**

 **Ren has feelings for Asano, but Asano doesn't notice because he thinks Ren flirts with everybody anyway.**

 **Review if I should continue. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some people were asking about pairings dis chapter will have Nagisa x Karma moments in it the most.**

* * *

The entire school was in shock. The two natural enemies; Karma Akabane and Gakushu Asano had officially become a couple.

"This makes no sense!" Rio declared when she heard the news. "Those two literally hate each other."

"That hate must just be sexual tension!" Fuwa said, shaking her head. "It makes perfect sense that those two are into each other, they're both super smart and have a mean streak."

The announcement had been made earlier that day;

* * *

"What's up, Shu- _Chan_?" Karma said, casually walking into the classroom were he knew Asano would be waiting. The Student council president was stood by the window his arms crossed and a pissed off look in his amethyst eyes.

"Don't call me that." He said through gritted teeth. The dark circles under his eyes looked even more prominent than usual.

"Let me guess? You stayed up all night trying to hack into my computer so you could delete the pictures, my blackmail material." Karma says, and laughs. "Even for you it's impossible."

"Why did you tell me to come here?" Asano asked, changing the subject and looking even more pissed off. Being on the other end of coercion was probably a new experience for him, Karma thought. Asano had blackmailed others often in the past, but this was the first time he had it happen to him.

"Well other than making fun of you." Karma said, and took a step forward, "I also wanted to do this."

He grabbed Asano by the arms and pulled him forwards close into an almost-embrace. At that moment, Hiroto Maehara walked into the classroom like he always did every mourning to put out the chalk (He was chalk-monitor) and saw the two of them. From his angle it looked like Asano and Karma were kissing.

"S- Sorry for interrupting!" Maehara said, startled and shocked, then he ran out of the classroom. Karma let go of Asano who backed away from the red-head as quickly as possible.

"What the hell was that?" The blond demanded, as shocked as Maehara was. Karma smirked.

"Maehara's the biggest gossip in the school. Pretty much the entire school's going to think we were kissing in the classroom by first period. And when people ask us, we'll just say we're going out." The Red-head said, "It's easier than making a big announcement out of it, ne?"

"You really wont stop until my reputation is in tatters, will you?" Asano said, a dark murderous aura emitting from him. He looked ready to kill somebody (probably Karma).

"What do you mean? If anyone should be embarrassed it's me. Now everyone's going to think I'm into power-hungry control freaks!" Karma laughed. He ran out the door, the chalk duster Asano threw at him missed him by inches and hit the wall leaving a crack in the plaster.

 _As soon as I get rid of the blackmail, I'm going to do everything I can to make his life hell!_ Asano decided.

* * *

By the time Karma got to E class, everybody was whispering behind his back about the rumor, they were clearly too nervous to ask him. He wished they would just get over themselves so he could confirm that he and Asano were a 'couple'. Then, Ren would find out, and he'd show Nagisa his true colors before he could charm the bluenette and break his heart. Also, this plan was causing both Ren and Asano mental anguish, which is always a good thing in Karma's mind.

"Meahara said that he saw you pinning Gakushu Asano against the wall and kissing him? is that true?" Rio Nakamura said. She was the first person brave enough to ask.

"Well, I guess the secrets out; Me and him are going out." Karma said casually like he was talking about the weather or some unremarkable shit like that.

"Whaaaaaaat!?" The class cried. Instantly, Karma was bombarded with questions. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Nagisa get up and leave the classroom.

Nagisa ran outside, he knew it was stupid and selfish of himself to get upset over Karma getting a boyfriend, but he couldn't help it. He liked Karma, he liked him a lot, but he was sure that the red head would not be interested in somebody as mediocre as himself.

Of course Karma would want somebody who could match him in skills and intellect like Asano did, his perfect opposite. Both boys were handsome confident geniuses, basically the opposite of Nagisa, who was more cute than handsome. he promised himself he would hide his feelings and wouldn't get in the way of Karma's romance, it wouldn't be fair.

"Nagisa what're you doing out here, its so cold." Karma said as he walked out. Crap! Nagisa wiped his eyes, he didn't want karma to know he was crying.

"N- Nothing!" He said, stepping away. But he was still carelessly wound up with his own emotions, so he slipped on some ice and fell to the floor, twisting his ankle. "O- Owch!"

Karma walked over to him smirking. "Are you actually that clumsy?" He teased, Nagisa blushes.

"Shut up." He says, and tries to get to his feet, but nearly falls over again because of the pain, his ankle is so swollen.

"Here." Karma says and holds out a hand. "Lean on me."

"I'm fine." Nagisa said, pretending it didn't hurt, because he didn't always want to rely on Karma. But the Red head just smirked.

"If your going to be stubborn about it, you leave me no choice." Karma says and picks Nagisa up of the floor. "Are you sure your a boy your so light!"

"Put me down I can walk!" The Blunette said, he was really blushing now, Karma laughed.

"Okay." He said, pretending to drop him, then catching him at the last moment. Nagisa cried out and wrapped his arms tight around Karma's neck.

"S- stop it." The two of them walked back together with Nagisa in Karma's arms. Karma sighed, Nagisa was so close he could smell his light scent of mint and tea leaves. He wished he could be together with the smaller boy properly, but Karma would only bring him trouble. All Karma could do was watch from the sidelines and stop people like Ren from taking advantage of Nagisa.

He remembered last year when he made his decision not to be anything more than friends with Nagisa:

Nagisa had gotten beaten up by a group of people out for revenge against Karma, but they weren't strong enough to fight him mano a mano. Seeing Nagisa's bruised face smiling up at him broke his heart. He realised they had targeted the Bluenette because of how close he and Karma were. From then on, Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, and would not allow himself to ever be more than a friend to him.

They reached the nurses office and Karma put Nagisa down in the bed. "It shouldn't take more than a day to heel." He said.

"Thank you." Nagisa smiled at him, looking at Karma then blushing and looking away. _Why is he so cute its killing me?_ "I was wondering... about you and Asano?"

"Yeah..?" Karma said.

"Nothing." Nagisa replied, looking down. Karma thought about his plan- if all went well, Ren would show his true nature and he and Nagisa would break up soon.

* * *

"Eehhh no way! You're with that red haired devil Akabane!" Ren exclaimed as they left the classroom. He couldn't imagine Asano ever getting with anybody, he was kind of like an untouchable idol that everybody worshiped from a distance. He grabbed Asano's shoulders in distress.

"I am." Asano said stonily, his amethyst eyes as hard as rocks. The Brunette grabbed his shoulders tighter.

"T- Thats a funny joke! or sarcasm! no way those rumors are true." Ren said urgently,

"It's true." The blond said, he had a distasteful expression on his face as if the words tasted disgusting in his mouth, he forced himself to smile but it seemed more like a grimace. Damn Akabane to hell!

"He's not black-mailing you into it or something, is he?" Ren cried. Asano winced but kept up his forced smile.

"Do I look stupid enough to get myself blackmailed?" The Student council president said, lying through his teeth. Not even Ren could know- Being blackmailed is a sign of weakness, if he was a weak leader nobody would follow him.

"Of course not! But- why Akabane, he's a troublemaker. Are you into that or something?" Ren said, letting go of Asano's shoulders. "Who asked who out?"

Asano looked the other way, blushing, with a smile on his face. _WTF's with that expression?_ Ren thought _Does he actually like Karma?_

What he didn't know was that Asano's cheeks were red with anger, not embarrassment, and he was smiling thinking of all the terrible things he could do to Karma in revenge. "He asked me." The blond said finally, then walked away because talking about this was going to make him explode.

Ren watched him walk away, his heart breaking. He thought going out with Nagisa might make Asano jealous, but the student council president had just ended up going out with somebody else.

But wait! Wasn't the timing a bit coincidental. It was a long shot, but maybe Asano was using Karma to make Ren jealous. His fake relationship with Nagisa may not be a waste of time after all.

A drowning man will clutch at any straws.

* * *

Later that night, Karma called Nagisa to chat about the usual stuff school, homework. Halfway through the conversation, he asked him "So, how's things going with Ren?"

He expected that the playboy had shown his true colors by now, so their relationship was probably already breaking down.

"It's... alright. We're going on a date tonight."

A Date! What the hell! shouldn't Ren be obsessing over Asano right now?

"Hm, really? So, were are you going?" Karma asked.

"Just the Cinema at 8." Nagisa replied, (He really didn't want to go, in truth). Karma thought about poor innocent Nagisa alone in a dark movie theater with the lecherous Ren Sakakibara. He almost crushed the phone in his hands.

"Cool, what film are you seeing?" Karma asked, hiding his jealousy.

"That new romance one; The Cherry blossoms have eyes." The Bluenette said down the phone. Karma laughed.

"Oh- What a coincidence. Me and Asa- Gakushu are seeing that as well tonight." The Red head said smoothly.

"R- Really?" Nagisa said, he sounded a little surprised. "I might see you there then."

"Oh, you definitely will." Karma said, he wouldn't let Ren do anything perverted. "Talk to you later, bye."

Karma put down the phone and sighed, then dialed in a different number and rang. Seconds later, somebody picked up.

"Gakushu Asano speaking- " a crispvoice said, Karma chuckled.

"What are you, running a business?" Karma said, rolling his eyes at the formality.

"Stop wasting my time." Asano said, irritated.

"We're going to the Cinema at 8, I'll meet you there. Don't be late- okay, bye!" Karma said, hanging up before Asano couls start ranting down the phone at him.

* * *

 **This is like a bad romcom everyone making shit more complicated than it need to be.**

 **Review if I should continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DATE NIGHT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE. COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT THE END PAIRINGS SHOULD BE!**

* * *

Nagisa fumbled with his jacket as he walked into the cinema. He wasn't going to dress up at all, since it was a date with his fake-boyfriend who he didn't like or care about impressing, but when his mother saw him leaving the house in his usual cargo pants and t-shirt, she demanded he change, so now he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, dress shirt and leather jacket. Honestly, he didn't think stylish stuff suited him, he felt like a kid playing dress up.

"Nagisa!" Ren called out, the Bluenette turned to see the taller boy walking over to him. He was wearing expensive looking clothes, probably designer. Nagisa was horrified when he noticed the big bouquet of blue flowers in Ren's arms. _Please God no._ "I got you some flowers, they're beauty reminded me of yours."

People were looking now, Nagisa felt the heat rise to his cheeks. This was so embarrassing. "Thanks." He mutters, accepting the flowers lamely. He dropped his voice lower so the people watching them couldn't hear. "Why're you bothering with this? We're only going out together because you blackmailed me- for some reason."

Ren flipped his hair fabulously. "I always treat my dates well, whether I actually like them or I'm just using them it doesn't make any difference. I still want to treat you like your special. It's polite."

"I'm not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted." Nagisa mumbled under his breath. This was going to be a long night, he was starting to think pranking Takaoka-Sensei wasn't worth it, even if the guy was a massive jerk.

* * *

Karma glared through the crowds at Ren and Nagisa. Why wasn't their relationship falling apart? Why had Nagisa dressed up so nicely just to see Ren? Why was Ren giving Nagisa flowers like he was actually a good boyfriend or something? Then a horrible thought struck the red head; What if Ren actually liked Nagisa, and wasn't just using him as a way to make Asano jealous? Karma realised then that he wouldn't be able to justify meddeling in their relationship anymore. But the thought of Nagisa with somebody else made Karma's heart hurt.

Suddenly, Karma felt something painful hit him in the back of his leg and he almost fell over. He turned around and saw Gakushu Asano standing over him with a face like thunder. The blond fake-smiled.

"Sorry _Akabane_ I didn't see you there." Asano said, like he hadn't just kicked Karma hard in the back of the leg. The red head smiled back at him.

"You seem like you are in a good mood tonight. Are you excited to be going on a date with me?" Karma asked, but his leg actually really hurt, Asano must be extremely mad if he's resorting to physical violence.

" _Date_?" Asano said the word like it was an insult. "What do you mean _date_?"

"When two people who are going out meet at the movies together, what do you think they do. Aren't you suppose to be smart?" Karma says, grinning.

"You called me out here on a weekday to go on a date?" Asano said, he was probably expecting Karma wanted to meet him at 8 to discuss terms of the blackmail or something else that served a purpose

"Yeah, I bought 2 tickets, we're going to walk into a theater and watch a film together, no more, no less. Is that too much for you to wrap your head around Mr Student council president?" Karma smirked.

"Is this just a game to you? Of all the ways you could waste mine and your own time- " Asano started to rant, but then Karma saw Ren and Nagisa start to walk into the theater. He grabbed the blond's hand and pulled him over to them.

"Sup Nagisa, coincidence seeing you here." The Red head said with an easy smile. the Bluenette perked up hearing Karma's face, but his smile fell when he realized he was holding hands with Gakushu.

"Hi Karma! I'm surprised you are into romantic movies like this." The blunette said forcing a small smile. Karma shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not. But Gakushu forced me to come," Karma laughed.

"You Liar!" Asano hissed.

"Don't be shy." The Red head said, but he realized he should probably stop trying to provoke Gakushu before the guy literally killed him. Ren stared at Karma and Asano wide-eyed. He did not expect to see the two of them here together. In truth, he'd asked Nagisa to go on this date with him because he really wanted to see the movie but didn't want to go by himself. If Asano was going on dates with Karma, does that mean he really likes him? And how could that delinquent just casually call the blond by his given name ' _Gakushu_ '. Even his father only referred to Asano by his family name, _What gave Akabane the right!?_

 _"_ This is so nice! It'll be like a double date." Ren exclaimed, but he was anything but happy. He had asked Asano to go see films with him plenty of times but the student council president was always 'too busy'. _What made Akabane so special?_ Was it because he got good grades?

"We can sit together." Nagisa said, half-smiling.

"Yeah. We will." Karma said, force behind his words- He'd keep an eye on Nagisa and make sure that pervert playboy didn't try anything. The four of them walked into the cinema screen room together. Ren took the Bluenette's hand as they did, making Nagisa squeak in surprise.

He hated the way Ren just touched him without permission! The Poet was so focused looking for Asano's reaction to the display of affection, he didn't notice Karma sending him a death-glare. Asano didn't even seem to notice he was holding hands with Nagisa, he just had a stony expression.

"Why is it so dark in here?" the Student council president complained under his breath as they walked up the steps to find a seat.

"Because we're in the cinema, duh." Karma said. "Haven't you ever been to the movies before?"

Asano did not reply.

"What? Really!?" The red head laughed in disbelief. "Never?"

"I'm too busy to waste my time sitting down and watching some stupid movie for two hours!" Asano hissed. "The only reason I'm here is because- " He cut himself off remembering Nagisa and Ren were still there.

"Wow, so it's really your first time? We need to make this the best trip to the cinema ever! I'll get popcorn! the best are over here." Ren said, sounding excited. He took Asano's arm and lead him off to the 'best seats'. Karma expected Asano to snap at him or something, but the blond was uncharacteristically tolerant of Ren. Karma turned back to Nagisa.

Nagisa looked up at Karma, who had been intently staring at him with Amber eyes for the past few seconds, he felt the heat involuntarily rise to his cheeks. "Uhm, should we follow them?" He asks, the red head doesn't respond. "Karma-kun, what is it?"

Karma leant forwards and whispered in Nagisa's ear "It's just your outfit looks cute you should wear stuff like that more often." He said, before turning to join Ren and Asano. Nagisa was left standing there, blue eyes wide and face bright red.

* * *

 **If Karma keeps messing with Asano the guy will probably snap, and if Ren keeps messing with Nagisa, Karma will probably snap.**

 **So who do you think should end up with who in the end? What should I do with this story.. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arigato for all the reviews**

 **So after I asked, the most popular pairing seems to be Karma x Nagisa and Ren x Gakushu, followed by Gakushu x Nagisa and Ren & Karma forever alone. LOL**

* * *

Half way through the film, Nagisa was already asleep. Karma wasn't complaining though, since the blunette was resting his head on the amber eyed boy's shoulder. He looked so damn cute when he was asleep! but he was so defenseless to, it made Karma glad that the other boy wasn't alone with Ren.

The film was as over the top and soppy as expected, it seemed like every few minutes the heroine burst into tears and made a deceleration of love (Although the Actress who played her, Kaede Kayano was pretty good). Considering how much he had complained, Asano seemed like he was the person who was enjoying the film the most.

He sat forward in his chair, amethyst eyes glued to the screen. Ren seemed pretty engrossed too, although he kept stealing glances at Gakushu.

In the darkness of the movie theatre, were nobody could see, Karma turned to the side and placed a light kiss on Nagisa's cheek, smelling his soft scent. He instantly felt guilty, but Nagisa was so hard for him to resist.

* * *

"Hey, wake up, the film's over."

Nagisa woke up to see Karma leaning over him, the lights in the cinema back on. He blinked then blushed realizing just how close the other boy was.

"K- Karma!" He said, startled- had he really slept through the film? That was so embarrassing! He quickly jumped out of his chair and got to his feet, walking with Karma out the cinema. Ren had gone on ahead with Asano (who was in a hurry to get home).

Karma could see the poet didn't really care about Nagisa, the red head would have to have words with him outside...

... A few minutes later, Ren and Karma were stood outside the cinema together, facing each other. (Nagisa was inside buying ice cream, and Asano had strangely offered to go with him).

"I don't know what your playing at, but if you keep using Nagisa, you're going to regret it, kay?" Karma came straight out and said it, smiling devilishly. Ren stared at him.

"What do you- "

"Don't play stupid with me, man-whore, you're already dumb enough as it is." The Red head said, "I know you only have eyes for Gakushu, and your just using Nagisa as a way of trying to get to him."

"Well! What about you?" Ren cried, his face red. "Aren't you just using Asano? You think I didn't see you kissing Nagisa in the middle of the cinema. Right in front of your 'boyfriend' how low can you get!?"

Now it was Karma's turn too blush bright red. He was just thankful it was too dark to really tell.

"The only reason I got with that control freak in the first place was to piss _you_ off for taking Nagisa!" Karma yelled in anger. Ren's hazel eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed.

"WELL THE ONLY REASON I CHOSE NAGISA IS BECAUSE HE'S A WEAKLING AND EASY TO USE- "

 _BAM!_

Karma was suddenly overrun with rage hearing Nagisa spoke about like that, without thinking about it, he jumped forward and punched Ren in the face- _hard_. The playboy was knocked clean off his feet, smashing into the wall behind him.

Karma lifted his fist again, but felt something strong grip his wrist stopping him. He turned around to see Asano standing behind him, grabbing him, a look in his eyes darker than Karma had ever seen before. A little further behind the Student council president was Nagisa, a horrified look in his blue eyes.

 _I let my anger take over me. What have I done?_

He could hear Ren groaning on the floor in front of him. Suddenly, Karma himself was thrown to the ground by Asano. He felt so guilty about his own actions he didn't even bother to break his fall, and instead let himself hit the pavement.

"You lowlife." The Strawberry blond growled, raising a fist to hit Karma, who lay still on the floor. But Nagisa grabbed his fist desperately.

"Asano-kun, please don't." The blue haired boy begged. Gakushu turned around, regarding him for a moment with cold amethyst eyes, before shrugging Nagisa off, and walking stalking away from Karma over to Ren. He helped his poet friend stand up.

Nagisa crouched over Karma, who pulled himself up into sitting position. "Karma-kun, are you okay? What happened? why did you do that?"

The Red head saw the disappointment swimming in Nagisa's eyes. "I'm sorry." He said in almost a whisper, before getting up and running away.

"Karma!" The smaller boy ran after him, trying to follow him, but Nagisa was just too fast.

 _I got violent and disappointed Nagisa again! But still... I wont forgive Ren for what he said._

* * *

"Ow!" Ren hissed, as Asano dabbed the broken skin around his lip.

"Don't be such a baby." The blond chided, but his tone was far gentler than usual. His touch was surprisingly soft. The two of them were sat on the Poet's bed, with the first aid kit out, Asano was treating his 'battle wound'. Despite the pain, Ren couldn't help but find this situation exciting.

"You don't know how much this hurts!" The brunet whined, being dramatic as usual. It was only a little bruising and a split lip, after all.

"I've had much worse than this little cut." Asano scoffed. Ren could believe that- The Blond often had bruises, Ren had noticed when he watched him change during PE. But he guessed that was what happened when you did as much sport as Asano did.

"Akabane is mental. Why are you even with him, Asano-kun?" The brunet asked, hoping for an honest answer. After what Karma had said about Gakushu, Ren once again had the feeling that Asano was being blackmailed into this. The blond tensed at the question, going still for a moment.

"Feelings can be complicated." He mumbled, sounding strangely coy. "Now stop talking! I can't put on a plaster if you keep moving!"

The topic was closed, Ren sighed. He knew what he had said about Nagisa was cruel and out of line. But still. He wouldn't forgive Karma for using Asano.

* * *

 **So Ren and Karma really hate eachother now, and things get even more stupid and complicated.**

 **Stuff just got physical.**

 **Review what you thought, or review what you think could/should happen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and story ideas I love them all! This is going to be one of those annoying chapters were two characters think the other hates them when in reality they both just want to be friends. Sorry guys.**

 **Give me reviews and ideas pls!**

* * *

Nagisa was nervous about going to school that morning- He was sure his best friend Karma was mad at him over something. After all, the red head had gotten into a fight with Nagisa's so-called 'boyfriend' then ran away from Nagisa- The Bluenette knew Karma wasn't the type to punch somebody for no reason (anymore) so maybe he also blamed Nagisa for whatever Ren did? Or maybe Karma blamed Nagisa for his and Asano's argument. He wondered if the two of them would break up after that.

He hated it when Karma used violence, but he would hate it even more if the red head wouldn't speak to him anymore. Nagisa walked into the classroom and sat down, forcing a smile for his friends Suigino and Kayano who greeted him.

"Whoa, Nagisa, are you okay? You look a little tired." The Green haired girl said.

"I'm fine." He assured her as the bell went. Still no sign of Karma. He must be skipping. The Blunete sighed and stared at the whiteboard. He missed his friend.

* * *

It was Afternoon when Karma finally sauntered into school. If his grades weren't so brilliant he'd probably of been kicked out by now. Last night he had spent a lot of time thinking; He felt guilty for getting violent and disappointing Nagisa, but he couldn't forget Ren's words from last night;

 _THE ONLY REASON I CHOSE NAGISA IS BECAUSE HE'S A WEAKLING AND EASY TO USE- !_

So, his suspicions were right, and Ren really was using the small blue haired boy. Karma grinned darkly to himself as he walked down the corridor. Well then, if the dumb playboy thought he could get away with that, he had another thing coming; Even if Nagisa hated him now, he would expose his boyfriend for what he truly was!

The red head lent against the wall, right next to the door to the student council meeting room. Right on scheduled, just before the bell rang for the end of lunch, Asano walked out with an armful of books and documents.

"Hey there, Shu-Chan."

"Akabane!" Asano startled, Karma chuckled to himself as the student council president almost dropped his books. Gakushu scowled at him. "You have some nerve showing your face to me after last night. Are you really so keen to be thrown to the ground again."

"Hmm, not so much, that actually kind of hurt." The Red head said with a casual shrug. (He'd actually been limping a little in school today, Terasaka saw him and asked _Whats wrong? Was Asano too rough with you last night?_ The idiot was right but not in the way he thought). "But really, should you be threatening me when I'm the one with the blackmail?"

That shut Asano up. His jaw tightened as he glared down at Karma. The red head took that as an indication to continue.

"Just so you know, us two will still be going out you're not getting away from this just because you want to~" Karma said in a sing song voice, his amber eyes flashed with mischief. He was pretty sure that if Gakushu wasn't carrying books the guy would be trying to attack him again right now. Instead the blond was rooted to the spot like an angry tree.

"Just how long do you intend to keep this up!" Asano hissed, frustration edging into his voice. The red head was unaffected by his anger.

"For as long as I want to!" He laughed _But if all goes to plan, this will all be over by tonight_. "Oh, I want to apologize to Ren. Tell him to meet me in Mcdonalds after school- Tell him to bring Nagisa too. And of course, you're coming."

"I swear if you try to hurt Ren again- "

"I wont. Just come."

"And if I don't, you'll blackmail me?" Asano said, sounding somewhat resigned now. He was tired of playing Karma's little game.

"Finally catching on I see!" The red head said, giving his 'boyfriend' one last grin before turning and walking away. _I just have to save Nagisa, nothing else matters! By tomorrow this will all be over!_

He didn't notice the way Asano's lips curled up into a smirk after he'd left.

 _You may think you're in charge, Akabane, but after last night I know your weakness. Let's see you try to control me anymore when I'm using your beloved Nagisa against you~_

* * *

The meeting in Mcdonalds was awkward to say the least; Nagisa was next to Ren and opposite Karma. He had to sit on his hands to stop himself from fidgeting nervously. Why had Ren had to invite him here? Why couldn't Karma of asked him directly? Was the red head really not on speaking terms with him? There was a lot of things Nagisa wanted to ask but he was too afraid...

Nagisa was nervous, Karma and Ren were both putting up a facade of casual confidence, and Asano was just texting on his phone, looking pretty done with the whole situation.

"So, Ren, I just wanted to say sorry for punching you last night. It was out of order- And I didn't realize you were so weak and bruised so easily." Karma said with an easy smile towards Ren. He extended out his hand. "Friends?"

The brunette felt more insulted than apologized too, but he didn't want to seem petty in front of Asano. He gave Karma a dazzling smile of his own and shook his hand. "Friends." he agreed.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Karma glanced over to Nagisa- the blunete seemed to be trying to avoid eye-contact with him.. was he still mad about last night? Oh well. Either way it didn't matter, he'd still expose Ren for the cheap cheat that he was.

Karma leaned over to Asano, who was sat next to him, and took a sip of his drink.

"You have your own drink, Akabane." The blond snapped. The Red head laughed.

"But I wanted to see what apple flavor tasted like- strawberry's still better." He said, he flicked his amber eyes over to Ren, who was staring in shock. _That was an indirect kiss, wasn't it!?._ While maintaining eye-contact with the poet, Karma smirked and tenderly brushed a few locks of Asano's hair out of his eyes. As predicted, the blond knocked his hand away.

"What are you doing!?" He said, angrily.

"You _know_ you look better with your hair pushed back. You're always so shy in front of other people." The Delinquent said, taking Gakushu's hand, the blond tried to pull it away.

 _What the hell's with the sudden PDA!?_ Nagisa and Ren thought wildly. Neither Asano nor Karma seemed like the lovey-dovey type couple. Ren clenched his fists to stop himself from throwing a punch at Karma- The guy was clearly just doing this to Asano to make him jealous! _Well, two could play at that game!_

Ren put an arm around Nagisa and held him close- the bluenete let out a cry of surprise.

"What are you- !?"

"Darling, you're freezing, here, let me warm you up."

"Ren i- it's summer." Nagisa said, unable to stop himself from blushing- He didn't want to be held like this in public! It was so embarrassing. Karma noticed what he was doing, and unconsciously tightened his grip on Asano's hand.

 _He was going to kill that bastard for touching Nagisa like that!_ But he couldn't. If Karma snapped then Nagisa would think he was the bad guy! This was a battle of wills between Karma and Ren! The first one who reacted would loose.

This was the most epic psychological battle ever to be fought in Mcdonalds!

 _Time to up my game_ , Karma thought to himself. He let go of Asano's hand, and placed this thumb and forefinger under the blond's chin. He tilted Gakushu's head towards him, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You look pale." The red head commented with fake concern, Asano glared back at him with amethyst eyes that said ' _Seriously what the fuck are you doing?'._ "Are you sure you're sleeping okay. You work too hard, it might effect your health."

"I'm always pale, I'm half ginger." Gakushu said, pulling away from Karma. He had no idea what the red head was trying to pull off- Was he just trying to embarrass them both? Was this meant to be funny? If it wasn't for the whole blackmail thing, Asano would of tried to break Akabane's wrist by now.

Ren's glare turned lethal, he clenched his fists, trying to stop himself from reacting. Karma grinned- he was inches away from cracking! Nagisa could sense that the Poet was angry, but when he turned to look at the guy (who was still draped all over him) Ren forced a smile.

"Nagisa, Sweetheart, you have ice-cream on your cheek." the brunet said. Before Nagisa had a chance to wipe it away, Ren leaned forward and licked his cheek.

"There, got it for you~"

Nagisa stared at him in disbelief, his azure eyes wide. A shiver ran down his spine- Ren had just licked him. That was so fucking disgusting.

"Ren, that wasn't very hygienic. There's paper napkins you know." Asano muttered in disapproval. The Poet, however, was most interested in Karma's reaction; Surely this would make him snap, and be payback for using Asano.

The red head stood up out of his chair quickly, almost shaking with anger. He sent a death glare at Ren- _I am so ready to bust in the smarmy face of his!_

But then he saw Nagisa's concerned look, and he forced himself to sit down. No. He couldn't loose his temper, he had to play it cool.

"Karma-kun.. are you alright?" The Blunette asked, genuinely confused, he wiped his cheek were Ren had licked him with a napkin.

"Yeah, you seem a little... agitated." Ren said with a shit-eating grin that made Karma want to punch him. Karma shrugged, then smiled.

"Yeah, thought I saw someone I knew- never mind." the red-head said. He knew he had to end this quickly, and pull a final move that would make Ren snap for real. Karma wouldn't enjoy it- but this had to be done. He slinked closer to Asano, then turned to him.

"Ne- Gakushu, do you want to try what my drink tastes like?" Karma asked, a devilish smirk on his face. Asano frowned.

"No, otherwise I would of ordered- mmph!" The blond was cut off when the Red head leaned forwards and kissed him! The scene froze for one terrible moment. Ren and Nagisa's mouths fell open in shock. Other people in the restaurant were looking now because that sort of PDA is in no way normal in Japan despite how many people you may see kissing in your local Mcdonalds.

Asano was in shock too- He didn't kiss back or push Karma away, he was just kind of frozen. Suddenly, the red head felt something hard hit his head- the food tray.

 _That's right Ren, you finally snapped and revealed your true colours to all!_

Karma pulled away from the still shell-shocked Asano, expecting to see an enraged Ren standing before him. But instead it was Nagisa. His eyes were narrowed and a dark blood-lust irradiated from him, he seemed dangerous, so differentt from his normal self. There were tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Nagisa- " Karma started to say, but the Blunette's look of anger morphed into one of sadness, and he quickly darted off into the crowd.

"Nagisa!" The red head cried after him- he had upset his best friend.. the boy he loved!

"You're really an idiot, you know." Asano said, smoothly (Although he still looked a little bit traumatized from being kissed by his worst enemy) Karma turned to glare at him. "I was going to punch you in the face for the stunt you just pulled, but you're better at causing yourself pain than I ever will be."

The amethyst eyed boy got out of his seat and walked out, ignoring Ren who quickly ran after him.

Karma laid back in his chair, and sighed, annoyed. He had gone too far back then, hadn't he? But why was Nagisa upset?

* * *

Nagisa wiped his eyes as he walked, so angry at himself for getting annoyed at Karma like that- The Red haired boy had every right to kiss his boyfriend, right? (Although Asano didn't seem happy about it?) He had humiliated himself by getting angry. How could he ever face Karma now? How could he possibly explain himself.

In his anguish, he didn't notice the van that pulled up next to him until it was too late; The wheels screeched to a halt, and a several dark figures climbed out, and threw a chloroform rag over Nagisa's mouth. Before he had a chance to react, he was unconscious, the mysterious figure dragged him into the back of their van.

* * *

 **NAGISA GOT FRICKEN KIDNAPPED**

 **So ya this story is going to probably be Karma x Nagisa and Gakushu x Ren Endgame, but I added a Karma x Asano moment in here for their fans so everyone can be a bit happy.**

 **Someone once tried to kiss me by saying 'Want to see what my drink tastes like' (it was coke) I was like, okay, and drank their coke. They had to explain to me what they meant and it totally ruined the moment.**

 **Also in this chapter; Karma tries too hard to protect Nagisa from Ren he ends up being the one who hurts him himself.**

 **For two so-called geniuses Karma and Ren sure are dumb in this story. But this is a dumb story so that makes sense.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Much thanks for all the reviews 3**

* * *

Nagisa's head was pounding, his vision blurry, his entire body ached as if he'd just run a marathon. He had no relocation of were he was, stringing thoughts together was difficult, all he knew was that he hurt.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I said push him around a little, not kidnap him!" A familiar voice yelled. Who was that speaking? Nagisa couldn't quite remember. "And I hadn't even given the order for you to act yet!"

"W-We thought the quicker we got it done the better!" A deep voice laced with fear answered. the Bluenette didn't recognize this one. "We thought you'd be pleased."

" _Pleased_!? That you've potentially gotten me involved in a crime! I explicitly stated 'don't hurt him'." The first voice hissed. Nagisa's vision was starting to return to him now, he could just about make out two shadowy figures; A huge hulking form, and a smaller one.

"We didn't hurt him. We just gave the squirt a little something to help him sleep is all." The taller figure said, desperately trying to explain himself.

"You shoved him into the back of a van and drugged him! Can you even comprehend what you've done, you idiot!" the shorter male seethed. "Do you know what a nightmare this will be to sort out?"

Despite his height advantage, the taller man seemed to cower at the harsh words. "I- I'm so sorry, Asano-samma!"

"Well it's a little late for that now." Came the icy reply.

 _Asano- Gakushuu Asano!?. Why was he talking about kidnappings, what was going on!?_ Nagisa suddenly remembered what had happened- his confrontation with Karma in Mcdonalds, storming out and feeling like an idiot, then suddenly being grabbed and chloroformed. _How was Asano involved with this?_

"We thought we were doing what you wanted.." The strange man muttered.

"All I asked you to do was intimidate him a little- then I'd swoop in, pretend to defeat the 'big bad thugs' and save him." Asano said. "How hard is that to understand?"

"I just don't get why."

"Because if I rescued him, I'd get him to fall for _me_ instead of that perverted red-haired freak. It'd break Akabane's heart. It's the ultimate revenge." The blond said laughing. _But Asano is supposed to be Karma's boyfriend? why would he want to do something like that?_

"I still don't get it." The huge man grumbled.

"Because you're a slow-minded criminal. I never should of trusted you to complete even the simplest of tasks. Anyway. Shiota should be waking up soon- help me move him." Gakushuu said. Nagisa heard the blond walk over towards him, and suddenly felt himself being scooped up in the other boy's arms. Unable to move, the bluenette had no choice but to allow himself to be carried.

* * *

Karma was worried. He hadn't heard from Nagisa since the boy had stormed out of Mcdonalds Friday after school. It was midday Saturday. At first he thought his friend was just mad at him, but then Nagisa's mother had called to ask Karma if he had seen her son.

Apparently Nagisa hadn't come home last night. The red head couldn't help but think that their argument had something to do with it. _Why had he gotten so upset when he saw Karma kiss Gakushuu?_ the answer was obvious, but Karma was too afraid to think it. Too afraid of giving himself that glimmer of hope that Nagisa might like him.

Even if the blue haired boy did, it didn't matter. Karma knew he was still far too dangerous to be Nagisa's boyfriend. _But he could still dream._

The red haired boy had searched the streets looking for his friend, and called him hundreds of times to no avail. He sighed, frustrated, his worry transforming into dread.

 _What if something happened to him?_

Reluctantly, he searched through his phone book, and came to Asano's number. That bastard had all sorts of connections. He was sure the blond would be able to use them to find Nagisa in exchange for Karma giving up the blackmail he had on him (Which would suck, but Nagisa was more important).

The red head rang using his old phone, because he was sure if Asano saw his caller ID the guy would probably just ignore him after what had happened yesterday. The phone rang twice- three times- Gakushuu picked up.

"Homaru?- Hurry up with the car. He's starting to wake up." Asano said, as soon as he picked up the phone. Karma was a little startled. _What was Gakushuu talking about?_

"Wrong person." The red head replied, raising an eyebrow. It sounded like the blond had gotten himself involved in something dodgy. Asano gasped sharply.

"A- Akabane!?" He said, sounding more startled than he should be. Like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Why are you calling? I'm not going along with one of your whims today- "

"What are you doing?" Karma asked, skeptically. "- Whatever. I don't care. I need you to help me."

"I don't care even if you threaten me. I told you, I'm busy. I'm not letting you mess with me today!" Asano hissed.

"Nagisa's gone missing." The red head said suddenly- maybe if the other boy understood the gravity of the situation he would listen.

" _WHAT_!? He has?- that has nothing to do with me. I don't know anything about that!" Gakushuu replied quickly, sounding a little frantic. NOW Karma was suspicious.

" _Ne,_ Gakushu-kun. What exactly are you doing?" The red head said, amber eyes narrowing. Was Asano really so pissed off about that forced kiss he'd target Nagisa? If the bastard had done anything he would pay.

"I'm in a student council meeting." Gakushu insisted. In the background, Karma could vaguely make out voices saying ' _He's starting to wake up!'_ and _The ride's here!_

"So if I go to the school you'll be there?" the red head said. He was bombarded with a string of excuses from the other end of the line. He ignored them and carried on talking. "You aren't the first one to try and get revenge against me by going for Nagisa. And you wont be the first to regret it. Be prepared, Asano. Whatever you've done to Nagisa I'll return to you ten-fold. I'm coming for you, and I'm coming for Nagisa."

"Akabane wait- " The blond cried out, but Karma hung up the phone before he could finish and took off running down the street.

* * *

Asano stared at his phone in horror. A truly pissed off Karma Akabane was not something he wanted to deal with. If there was one thing the red head excelled at, it was fucking shit up.

He was currently being driven in the back of the Van, a passed-out Nagisa Shiota by his side. The small boy was dipping in and out of consciousness, muttering things in his sleep (usually Karma's name). The blond felt a small twinge of guilt whenever he looked at the boy. Asano hadn't wanted this to happen!

He wanted to use the Cent gang to create a scenario were he saved Nagisa from them, but he never intended for the boy to be in real danger. But instead, Homaru's gang had literally kidnapped him, and taken him miles away from their home town. Getting Nagisa back home while staying out of trouble would be a nightmare. They couldn't take public transport, and they had to make sure nobody saw them.

"It's been non-stop failures for me recently." Gakushu muttered to himself moodily. Whatever. He'd just get Nagisa home, then deal with Karma's rage, preferably before they got into a fight (Although the blond was itching for a fight with the red head).

"Nearly there, boss." Homaru called from the front seat. Asano let out a shaky sigh of relief. He'd just have to tell Shiota's parent's some lie about finding Nagisa passed out on the street or something and taking him back like the good samartin he was, then get off Scott-free. Suddenly, there a loud bang- the sound of gun-fire.

A bullet whizzed past, breaking through the metal of the van, flying by inches from Asano's ear. Light streamed in from the small circular hole in the back of the van door. Gakushuu's amethyst eyes widened, he immediately grabbed Nagisa and pushed him to floor, falling down along side him himself, as more bullets whizzed by, the sound of shooting filling the air.

It lasted for a few moments. Then silence. Asano dared to perk his head up an inch. Nagisa had woken up properly by now.

"What's going on- " He murmured. Gakushu shushed him. All of a sudden, the van doors were flung open.

There stood a gang of men with green armbands. The Green scarves. The Cent's rivals. The leader stood at the front with a wide grin on his face.

"Well well. What do we have here then- " The guy grinned. He had pale blond hair and sharp red eyes. "Looks like a couple of Cent gang scum to me. You'll make nice hostages."

* * *

Ren was attempting to study, but his mind was filled with the events of yesterday; Mostly that kiss. Seeing Akabane kissing the man he was infatuated with like that made him feel upset and angry at the same time. And helpless, too. Based of his reaction, he was fairly certain Asano was being blackmailed into the relationship. That realization made the poet feel suddenly guilty about blackmailing Nagisa.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at his door. The brunette jumped out of his seat- Who could that be? He rushed to his door, feeling a little apprehensive. Maybe it was thieves! Unlikely though. He lived in a good neighborhood and it was broad daylight. he looked through the peephole before answering just in case though.

Outside stood Karma Akabane, his red hair glinting in the afternoon sun. Ren was instantly on edge when he saw him. _What does he want?_ Reluctantly, Ren opened the door.

Instantly, Karma pounced on him, bursting inside the house and pinning the poet to the door. Despite being slightly taller, the play boy was far weaker than Karma.

"Were's Nagisa!?" The red head hissed. He was smiling but his amber eyes were flaring. "What have you and Asano done to him."

"What do you mean you lunatic!" Ren cried, literally terrified now. He'd never seen Karma quite this mad before. It wasn't pleasant to say the least. "I haven't seen Nagisa since yesterday! I swear!"

The red head glared at him for a few seconds, before shrugging and letting go. "I guess you're telling the truth."

The poet let out a sigh of relief, then his hazel eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing! Breaking into people's houses and attacking them!"

"You let me in, Sakikabara." Karma pointed out. Despite his smile, Ren could tell he was still on edge. The guy seemed a mixture of scared and angry. "Anyway. Tell me were I can find Asano."

"I don't know! Why do you want to know anyway- What are you going to do to him this time?" Ren started to rant, but was interrupted when Karma's phone began to ring. The caller ID read _Nagisa._ He picked it up instantly.

"Nagisa-kun!?" The red head cried out.

"Unfortunately not." Was the reply, a deep, gravely voice. Karma felt a jolt of fear. "I'm borrowing your little friend's phone. He texts you the most, so I'm guess you're the person closest to him."

"- Who are you?" Karma started.

"Anyway, if you want to see him alive again, come the old factory on Shikki street. Alone. And bring 1000 yen. Cash." The guy demanded. "Any funny business and I'll slit his throat. Got it."

Before Karma could reply, the phone hung up.

* * *

 _ **Random fucking drama! IDK why this story went from shitty love-story to shitty durarara rip-off but it just has. I didn't think Asano had been scheming enough in this story, and he is a schemy character, so I gave him a 'revenge on Akabane' plan. Of course, it went horribly wrong.**_

 _ **Review to tell me what you thought! Or what should happen next! or for more!**_

 _ **For his story I will have one 'official' ending, then a chapter full of short 'alternative' endings. If you have any ideas for an alternative ending, then tell me :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The story randomly got really dark this chapter. This was originally suppose to be part of a bigger chapter, but I've decided I'd rather do quick updates than big chapters.**

 **Review for more!**

* * *

Nagisa shivered in the cold, his knees aching from the hard floor beneath him, and his wrists hurting from being bound behind his back. They were being kept in an abandoned warehouse of some sort by the green sleeves gang.

After the confrontation in the car, they'd been held at gun-point and forced to come here;

"So. You have two choices. Either come with us and don't cause trouble. Or get your brains blown out all over the back of this filthy fucking van. Okay?" The leader said, as he brandished his gun. Nagisa, still confused as to what was going on at the time, could only stare in fear. Asano on the other hand, stood up, stepping in front of the smaller boy, looking the man with the gun in the eye.

"There's been a misunderstanding. We're not members of the cent gang. We're just passengers. There's no benefit in you taking us." The blond said. Nagisa was surprised by how calm he sounded, but if you looked at him closely you could tell that Gakushuu was just as afraid as he was. Maybe even more so.

"Hm. Is that so?" The leader said, hopping up into the back of the van with them, waving his gun inches from Asano's face. His smirk widened when the boy flinched away. The leader was a big and muscular with dark shaved hair. But his eyes were clever and menacing. "People sure do change their loyalty quickly when there's a gun involved, don't they."

The leaders eyes lingered on Asano for a moment, before traveling backwards and resting on Nagisa. The blue haired boy was frozen in place, unsure of what move to make. "Don't get me wrong, _kid_. I believe you. You and your little friend don't look like your in the Cent gang." The leader said, and Nagisa felt a tiny surge of hope. But his relief was premature, as the man continued. "But we didn't waste all these bullets on nothing. We're getting _something_ out of this. You and your friend look like you could bring in a nice ransom. And if not- well, your friend has such a pretty face, I'm sure me and the boys will think of something fun to do with him~"

Nagisa felt a chill as he caught onto the implication.

"You're making a mistake!" Asano started to say, amethyst eyes widened with panic. The leader just smiled and grabbed the boy's wrist, dragging him out of the van. Nagisa followed automatically. Despite the other gang members, he wasn't one to sit back while somebody else was in danger. The light outside assaulted his eyes. They were on a country road in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by open fields that stretched for miles.

As soon as the blue haired boy left the van, strong hands grabbed him, but that wasn't what he focused on: In the front seat of the car, the driver sat slumped, his eyes half closed, dark red blood streaming over the wheel.

 _Oh God. They killed him. Somebodies actually dead._

The severity of the situation hit Nagisa like a ton of bricks. His legs went weak for a moment. The leader was right by the window next to the murdered driver, one hand holding the gun to Gakushuu's temple, the other gripping his hair, forcing his head up, making the boy look at the body.

" _See_." He hissed into the blond's ear, tugging at his hair harder when he tried to look away. "We aren't fucking around here. If you get in my way, I have no qualms about executing you right in front of your little boyfriend."

Asano didn't answer him. There was no clever response. He just stared at the body with horrified expression, amethyst eyes wide. He allowed the leader to pull him into the other van, Nagisa had no choice but to do the same.

"We're going to have a lot of fun together, sweetheart."

* * *

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN? review for more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Yeah I know in Chapter 7 I had the guy ask Karma to bring 1000 yen because I don't understand converstion rates, but lets just say the guy said 100,000,0**

 **Also remember when I said I was making shorter chapters and quicker updates? Well, I did the complete oppisite of that. Enjoy the violence, kiddos!**

* * *

"He told me to come alone." Karma growled as he stepped off the train at his stop, his backpack full of the cash, but Ren wasn't deterred from tailing him.

"If you're saying Asano is behind Nagisa being kidnapped, I have to see for myself." The poet replied, grim determination in his voice. "If Asano's involved in something shady, I might be able to talk him out of it."

"Talk him out of it?" Karma scoffed. "Do you really think that guy actually values your opinion? You're just another faceless follower to him."

"Th- That isn't true!" Ren cried, sounding a little desperate, as if part of him had already contemplated what the red head was saying. "I've been right by him all through middle-school and first year of high school! We've always been in the student council together, and I've tutored other pupils with him, and helped him run events! I'm more than just his follower- We're friends."

"Friends? Ha. That guy doesn't do friends." Karma said as they walked along the street together towards the abandoned factory. A malicious humorless grin grew on his face. " _Ne_ \- Before this whole 'dating' thing had you ever actually met up with him for reasons other than school? Have you ever actually just hung out with him without work being involved?"

"Well. that's..." Ren faltered, racking his brain for times he and Asano had hung out. But other than the cinema and Mcdonalds trip Akabane had orchestrated, nothing came to mind. "Well! It's not like you and Nagisa have such a great relationship anyway! You treat him like your helpless little pet half of the time!"

Now it was Karma's turn to go on the defensive.

"Hmm? For somebody who's meant to be good with words you do talk a lot of crap." The Red head mused, his eyes scanning the road ahead as they neared the factory.

"It's true and you know it, Akabane. You're constantly trying to shield him from life as if he can't handle it or something, and you go around his back to ' _protect_ ' him, but really all your doing is creating more problems." Ren spat, sounding uncharacteristically harsh. Karma flinched slightly at his words, but before he had a chance to reply, a large figure stepped out of the factory. The red head grabbed the Poet and dived behind a wall.

The severity of the situation hit Karma like a ton of bricks; It was time to make rescue Nagisa and make his kidnappers pay, but he'd need more intel before diving in there.

* * *

Nagisa felt like he'd been kneeling on that cold factory floor all day, but in reality it had only been a few hours. His wrists ached from the rope encircling them. The blunette was terrified, but not really for himself, for Karma; He prayed to god that the Red head wouldn't put himself in danger by storming down here with the ransom money, but unfortunately, he knew Karma wasn't the type to just leave him.

Asano was next to him. He'd been pretty much silent since he'd seen the driver's body, his head was bowed, blond hair covering his eyes.

"Asano-kun, are you okay?" Nagisa asked under his breath so that the gang member standing guard over them across the room wouldn't notice. It sounded like such a lame question; Of course Asano wasn't okay, neither of them were. But the blunette felt the need to say _something_.

"Sorry, Shiota, for dragging you into this mess." The blond whispered, with a defeated tone that didn't suit him.

"It was a mistake, right? This whole thing wasn't your fault." Nagisa said with conviction. Asano shook his head.

"I've been making too many mistakes lately. it all started with letting that bastard Akabane blackmail me.." The blond growled, more to himself than anyone else. But Nagisa picked up on it- He'd had a suspicion since the Mcdonald's incident that Asano and Karma's relationship wasn't genuine, but now he had confirmation. To say he was disappointed in Karma was an understatement. _Why would Karma blackmail somebody into a relationship?_

"What did he blackmail you with... if you don't mind me asking." The Blunette asked tentatively. Asano huffed, but apparently decided there was no point in lying about it.

"Smoking. He managed to get a picture of me smoking." The blond said, not meeting Nagisa's eyes. "It was around the back of school, I didn't think anyone would be there- but of course that _rat_ would catch me."

To say that Nagisa was surprised was an understatement; Of all the things he could imagine Asano being black-mailed with, _smoking_ was not on the list. It was a frowned upon, not to mention illegal for people their age. It was a habit people associated with delinquents and flunkies, not star-students.

"Why?" The blue haired boy asked, totally confused.

".. It helps with stress."

Before Nagisa had the chance to ask him to elaborate, a big bulky gang member stomped over, a lecherous grin on his face, his eyes boring into Nagisa.

"Hey. Kid. If you don't stop whispering to your boyfriend then I'll find something more useful for your mouth to do." He called out, before blowing Nagisa a kiss. The gang erupted into laughter, a few of them yelling other rude things to Nagisa about 'what he could do with his mouth'. The blunette shuddered, forcing himself not to react to the guy's remark, although he couldn't help the feelings of disgust and fear creeping down his spine. They had been making remarks like this to him the entire time, telling him how, if the money didn't get here on time he'd be sold into a 'certain trade', how they might just sell him into it anyway.

"Leave him alone!" Asano growled, clearly loosing his temper. Unlike Nagisa, he had a bigger ego and a lot more pride, which wasn't always the best thing in situations like these. The bulky gang member laughed, turning his attention to the taller captive.

"Who said I was talking to _him_?" The guy taunted, grabbing Asano by the hair. Amethyst eyes widened in mortification. The gang member grinned, satisfied with the reaction, he let Gakushuu go and laughed.

"You two just better pray that your contact gets here with the money before me and the boys start to get bored." he chuckled, before stomping off back to the rest of the gang. Once he was out of earshot, Asano glanced at Nagisa.

"I have a plan for escape. Are you willing to take the risk? The chance of success is less than 45%. But it's better than being at their mercy" He hissed under his breath. Nagisa didn't need to think twice, he just nodded.

* * *

"Hey! I'm hungry. Somebody buy me something to eat!" Asano called out, with the most obnoxious voice he could muster. The Gang members turned to look at him, first in disbelief, then in annoyance. "Are you too stupid to understand me or something?"

The bulky gang member from before stormed over. "I'll make you regret showing us cheek you little brat!" The guy growled, grabbing Asano by the front of his shirt. Nagisa watched warily, resisting the urge to intervene; He had to play his part.

Asano looked scared for a moment, but his fear melted away into a sinister smile. He pulled his hands out of the rope, which Nagisa had loosened when they were sat back to back, and punched the guy in the face.

The bulky gang member fell back onto the floor, clearly Asano was stronger than he looked. The blond grabbed the guy's knife from his waistbelt. The rest of the gang stared in shock.

"Now." The blond said with a smile, brandishing the knife. "Let me and my associate go or I'll stab our fellow member here."

The rest of the gang narrowed their eyes, but the leader stepped forward, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"So, you actually managed to break free from the rope. Congratulations. This makes things a little more interesting, at least." The leader said, looking at Asano fondly. "But I can tell you're bluffing. Sweet, innocent high school kids like you wouldn't dare kill a guy."

Gakushuu gripped the knife harder, and dug the tip of it into the unconscious gang member's shoulder. he had the guy in front of him, like a shield. "You shouldn't have such high expectations of my morality. Ethics always was my worst subject." He said, casually. At this point, Even Nagisa wasn't sure if he was bluffing.

"Kill him then." The leader shrugged, unconcerned. "It's one less person to share the bounty with."

The other members all stared at their leader, shocked by his betrayal. Was he serious?

The standoff lasted a few more tense seconds, before Asano made a move. He pushed the bulky unconscious guy forward, and he went bowling into the rest of the gang. He took advantage of the brief moment of panic, and ran, heading for the front door. He was almost there..! But all of a sudden, there was the sound of gunshot. Asano felt a sudden, sharp pain in his calf, then went tumbling to the floor, his leg no longer able to support his weight. It wasn't until the leader crouched down next to him, Gakushuu realised he'd been shot.

"Oh dear. I really don't like damaging my goods." The leader cooed, smirking at Asano's pained expression. The teen clutched his leg, it took all of his willpower not to cry out in pain. "It hurts, doesn't it? Well, I'm not finished punishing you yet. Perhaps if I have some 'fun' with your blue-haired friend you'll learn not to defy me."

The leader's eyes flicked over to were Nagisa was kneeling. Was _supposed_ to be kneeling. Instead, all that remained of their former captive was a pile of discarded ropes.

"Where _is_ he!?"

* * *

Nagisa stared at the scene below him, hidden from view in the darkness of the factory's ceiling beams. He was moments away from safety; The window to the outside of the factory was seconds away. He could easily escape.

 _I'll draw their attention by fighting my way through the front, you sneak out the back when they're focusing on me._

That had been Asano's 'master-plan'. The blunete suspected even Gakushuu knew it would likely fail and was fraught with danger, but he clearly saw it as preferable to being a slave to the gang. It had half-worked, anyway. Nagisa could escape thanks to Asano's diversion. He had once again found himself falling into the role of the 'protected one' like he so often did with Karma.

Of course, Nagisa could just leave Asano; It wasn't as if the guy was even his friend. But for him, that wasn't an option.

He was through being the weak one. _Now, what would Karma do in this situation?_

* * *

"Where did he go?" The leader hissed in Asano's face, gripping the front of his shirt tightly. The teen grinned (Although the pain made it look more like a grimace).

"No idea." He replied, glad he was infuriating this man. He kept up his guise of confidence, not allowing himself to show any of the pain and fear he was experiencing as he felt the blood draining from his leg.

"Well. If you insist on being difficult, we have ways of making you talk." The leader said darkly, his hand traveling down Asano's leg towards his wound. All of a sudden, there was an almighty clatter.

One of the gang members fell to the floor. The another. And another. And another.

Both Asano and the Leader stared in shock at the perpetrator of the attack; Standing there with an innocent look on his face, despite the blood lust behind his eyes was Nagisa, a wooden beam clutched in his hands.

"How the hell did that pipsqueak take out that many men!" One of the still-conscious gang members cried. The leader's lips curled into a grin.

"Why didn't you.. run?" Asano groaned from the floor.

"Oh look. The little lost kitten has returned to us." The leader said, cheerfully. "And Kitty's got claws."

Nagisa dropped the wooden beam in his hands. "I want to fight you. One on one." He said, calmly. "Unless you don't think you can take me, in which case, you can call your gang to attack me, or just shoot me."

There was an eruption of jeers from the remaining gang-members. Of course, the leader wasn't going to damage his pride by refusing Nagisa's offer.

"You must really enjoy being humiliated. Let's go then." He said, throwing of his jacket. "It'll be fun teaching you a lesson."

Before Nagisa had a chance to react, the guy launched forwards and punched him across the face. The pain was sudden. Nagisa knew he had no chance of winning; He'd never been in a fight in his life, and this guy was a seasoned brawler. But it was the only way he could think of to buy them some time.

The guy was brutal in his attacks. Nagisa attempted to dodge, but the blows were as fast as he was strong. The leader grabbed him by the neck, cutting off his oxygen supply. The blue haired boy panicked, realising just _how much_ danger he was in. He attempted to claw the large hands off him to no avail. His vision became bleary.

 _Karma? Will I ever get to see you again?_

Just as he was on the verge of loosing consciousness, the leader let go, and Nagisa fell to the floor, gasping for breath, his body too weak to stand. Mercilessly, the leader stamped on him, crushing the boy beneath his boot.

"I'm going to take my time with you, boy." He said, twisting his heel and exerting more force on the boy's ribcage. Nagisa heard a dull snap, and was suddenly engulfed with an explosion of pain as his bone broke beneath his captor's foot. "Now. How should I punish you for hurting members of my gang, _hm_?"

His words became distorted to Nagisa, and his vision was hazy with the pain and the strangulation from earlier. It was all a blur he could only vaguely comprehend; The Jeers of the Gang members as he was brutalized. Asano being held back as he yelled _"You've made your point!"_ , The Unconscious members starting to wake up.

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of familiar red. The sound of a commotion; Shouting, fighting, loud noises. The pressure was released from Nagisa's chest, and he felt himself being lifted up in somebody's arms.

"Nagisa?"

A familiar voice said in his ear. For some reason, the voice made his heart flutter, and his earlier fears dissipated.

"Nagisa?"

The voice called again, and Nagisa finally remembered it's name.

"Karma!"

* * *

 **Poor Nagisa. Sorry for torturing you bby. You too, Asano. I only had you shot because ur one of my favs. I swear.**

 **Next Chapter; Karma and Nagisa's reunion. And everyone now knows the truth about the blackmail relationships. So they're gonna have fun with that! (Remember... fake relationships.. it was what this story was about before it got all dark n' edgy)**

 **REVIEW 4 MORE**

 **How do u think the main story will end? How do you think it SHOULD end?**

 **(Since I might include an extra chapter after official stories over, feturing alternative endings with different pairings).**


End file.
